When Hell Freezes Over
by Sukisniperkitty
Summary: When Hitsugaya forgets his memory and ends up in Hell after an accident involving a strange hollow attack. How will Ichigo and the others help him? Will Hitsugaya remember or he is doomed to be Ryuunosuke forever? -Warning OOC-
1. Chapter 1

~Prologue  
"Squad 10 is to be stationed in the world of the living until further notice." Yamamoto's voice boomed throughout the hall. Toshiro nodded his head in acceptance before shunpoing away. He met five of his seated officers at the senkaimon; Matsumoto was to stay behind to watch over the division and monitor the progress of those in the world of the living. The captain and his crew stepped through the gates of the senkaimon, hell butterflies fluttering before them. The gate at the other end opened up and the group walked through to stand over Karakura Town.  
The captain's voice rang out, "Alright split up and head to your designated locations. As soon as you spot one of these new hollows, contact the rest of us. We don't know how strong they are so don't take any chances."  
When the others had taken their leave, Hitsugaya alone stood motionless, casting his gaze out across the city below him, lost in thought. 'These new hollows are like nothing we've ever seen. They exhibit entirely new powers and seem to have a different objective...' The white-haired captain let out a frustrated sigh and absently rubbed his temples. 'I have a feeling that this won't end well...'


	2. Chapter One The Encounter

~Chapter One ~The Encounter  
"This is Aoiran Kanae, seat 4, in area 521. I have found some unusual hollow activity over here," sounded a voice over the ear pieces to the group. "Wha...Ahhh!"  
"Aoiran report," Hitsugaya's voice commanded. Silence. "Aoiran" he commanded again. Again silent on the other end. "All remaining seated officers report to area 521." With the same scowl on his face he shunpoed off. Ariving at area 521, he landed in a small park bordered by a couple of apartment buildings. The first thing he noticed was the strange reiatsu. It was heavy and numbing to the mind.  
Fujima Yoma, 6th seat, walked up to the body. Crimson liquid covered the ground and Aoiran's torn and tattered clothing. Gashes could be seen on his shoulders and one large one on his stomach. One thing Fujima noticed was the small steady rise and fall of his chest. She bent down to raise his head when he shifted slightly.  
"Don't..." he mumbled. "Don't come near." It was low, barely able to be heard. "Please run. Fujima-san run!"  
Blood dripped from Yoma's mouth as she suddenly collapsed over the man. There hiding in the shadows was the creature responsible.

After Fujima's body fell to the ground, everything errupted into chaos. The assailant was nothing but a flurry of motion as it scuttled around the shinigami. When they tried to attack the creature seemed to melt away like a shadow or a wisp of smoke.  
"Stay together! Don't let it separate us!" Hitsugaya shouted out. He executed a flip as the shadow shot towards him. Just as he landed, Toshiro twisted to avoid another attack, but the creature still managed to get its claws into his shoulder and dragged them down his arm. The white-haired captain was left panting, blood pouring from three long, parallel lacerations.  
"Dammit," he growled to himself, "I can't afford to be careless."  
o~line break~o  
"Classes today were so boring," Ichigo yawned, stretching his arms. Uryu, who was walking alongside the orange-haired teen, scowled at him.  
"Maybe if you stopped daydreaming and actually payed attention you would have some intelligence."  
"Hey, that was uncalled for!" Ichigo yelped indignantly.  
The other simply rolled his eyes and continued walking. The two boys were soon joined by Chad and Orihime, and all four continued on their way. They had just turned a corner when Uryu's eyes widened and he snapped his head to the side.  
"That reiatsu..."  
The rest of the group looked at him curiously. "What is it Uryu?" Chad's deep voice questioned.  
The teen in question pushed up glasses and narrowed his eyes. "It's Captain Hitsugaya. He's fighting something... I can't tell what it is. It's similar to a hollow, but at the same time it's completely different..."  
When he heard this, Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "Well what are we waiting for? Let's go!" he shouted before charging ahead towards the direction Uryu had been looking.  
"Wait, Ichigo! We don't know how dangerous it is!" Uryu yelled back in frustration. He gave an exasperated sigh and chased after the substitute shinigami, Chad and Orihime hot on his heels.  
o~line break~o  
The next thing he knew, Ichigo was standing atop a building, his zanpakuto pierced cleanly through the small shinigami captain.  
"Oh god, what have I done?"


	3. Chapter Two Tragedy

~Chapter Two ~Tragedy

*Hitsugaya's POV*

The shadow hollow kept disappearing into the floor. It was hard to keep track of in the dark. 'Where is it going next?' I thought as the thing came up again.

This time it came at me disappearing into the floor again only to come up in front of me plunging it's claws into my already open shoulder, pain shot through my body. My vision went blurry as blood poured down my arm. It struck again creating a gash in my stomach.

"Why aren't you dead yet kid?" It asked shoving its claws deeper into my stomach forcing me to cough up blood.

"I'm the captain of squad 10, if I can't survive attacks like this then damn me to hell for failing to kill you. Reign over the frosted heavens, Hyōrinmaru!"

The temperature dropped drastically before a giant ice dragon with red eyes shot out of my Zanpakutō making the thing jump back then disappear into the ground once more.

o~line break~o

'I cant believe I did that…I…I killed Toshiro.' Ichigo said to himself.

~flashback~

Once the teens got there they saw the snowy white haired captain on the ground, covered head to toe in blood.

"Toshiro!" Orihime shouted running over to the fallen boy. "Shun'ou, Ayame, I reject!" The yellow light covered his body, healing him.

Out of nowhere this shadow creature came for them. It got Uryū in the leg making him fall.

"Damn." Uryū said standing up, "What the hell is that?"

"Whatever it is it's going down." Ichigo said running at the creature slicing it in half. "There that wasn't so hard. How is Toshiro?"

"That's Captain Hitsugaya to you." Hitsugaya said as the yellow glow faded into nothing.

"Uh, guys look." Chad pointed at the thing. It was now two shadowy creatures.

"Holy crap, it multiplied!" Ichigo shouted.

The two shadows split up and circled around Ichigo to come at him from both sides. The orange-haired teen somersaulted forward just in time to avoid being sandwiched between the creatures. Ichigo quickly spun around and hacked at the nearest one, only for it to once again divide in two.

"You're not helping the situation at all," Uryu pointed out with a scowl.

The substitute shinigami's attention shifted to the Quincy and he returned the other's scowl. "Well then what the hell am I supposed to do?"

In this minute moment of distraction, one of the adversaries sank into the ground to creep up on the unsuspecting Ichigo.

"If you've got a better plan," Ichigo continued tersely, unaware of the danger, "then by all means sha-" He cut off abruptly when a frigid sensation coursed through his body. Alarmed by the sudden change in the substitute's demeanor, Uryu furrowed his brows and called out the other's name cautiously. Ichigo didn't respond, instead he gained a glassy-eyed, blank expression.

"Ichigo?" Orihime whispered worriedly. She took a slow step towards him and was about to take another when, without warning, Ichigo became a whirl of action. He charged at his friends and swung his zanpakuto, seemingly without a care. Uryu yanked Orihime out of harms way mere seconds before Zangetsu whistled through the air where they had previously been standing.

"Ichigo, are you out of your mind?!" Uryu squawked at the orange-haired shinigami. Then, a thought struck the brilliant-minded Quincy. "He's been possessed..." he gasped in disbelief.

"Hey, where'd Toshiro go?" Chad spoke up in concern.

Eyes wide with dread, Uryu looked around wildly, searching for the small captain. "Ichigo's disappeared too now. Dammit! He's in no condition to fight!" the teen closed his eyes briefly in concentration; when his eyes opened again, he pointed to an adjacent building. "They're up there. Let's go! We have to hurry!" he barked out, trying to keep the panic out of his voice.

The trio took off at a sprint and raced along the rooftops to reach their destination. However, to their dismay they arrived to late. Ichigo's zanpakuto already sat protruding from the white-haired captain's small frame.

"Oh god, what have I done?"

A/N: So this is something my friend and I have been working on and she decided to post it to see if anyone would actually read it. Sorry the chapters are so short, but we just make up stuff as we go, so this format is easiest. Anyway enjoy :) ~Mastrechef


	4. Chapter Three Sad Day and HELL?

~Chapter Three ~ Sad Day and HELL!?

Clouds of gray filled the sky as one by one each captain and seated officer of the Soul Society paid their respects to the fallen captain and lost officers. No one spoke as the rain started pouring down, soaking them head to toe in water. Orihime, Chad, and Uryu glanced at their friend, who had his head bowed in shame and his fists clenched.

"DAMN IT!" Ichigo yelled. "This is all my fault...I should have listened to Uryu..."

"Ichigo...no one blames you for what the hollow did to you," Orihime spoke quietly. "No one could have predicted that..."

She was cut off by Ichigo shouting "IT DIDN'T EVEN LET ME FIGHT FOR CONTROL! It's like it wanted me to kill him, and I couldn't stop it." That brought up voices whispering to each other.

When Head Captain Yamamoto spoke it was to silence the group. "QUIET! Ichigo, what did you say?"

"I said it's like it wanted me to kill Toshiro," the orange-haired teen repeated. "It took over and made me kill him." The rain stopped and he continued. "I could see and feel his blood dripping down my blade as if I were aware but not in control of my actions, sir."

"...I see..." was all Yamamoto replied.

o~line break~o

'Where am I?' Teal eyes scanned the area, noticing dark blades of grass and a few dead trees. Standing up and brushing himself off, the boy started walking in a random direction.

"Hehe, welcome to the home of many yet so few. What's your name stranger?"

The teal-eyed boy whirled around. "Who's there?" he called out cautiously.

"Now that is the question," the mysterious speaker murmured. A figure appeared from behind one of the dead trees and stalked forwards in long, graceful strides, a long trench coat billowing behind it. It was a tall, dark-haired man with eyes that glowed an intense shade of blue. "The name's Hotaru" he continued, bowing with a flourish. "Your turn."

"I..." the newcomer trailed off and struggled to recall. His thoughts were all jumbled up; he couldn't even remember how he had ended up there in the first place. "...I don't remember. I don't remember anything," he finally finished.

Hotaru just smiled knowingly, "That happens quite often down here. The only thing you can do is make up a new name and move on."

The younger boy nodded absently, still thinking. He crossed his arms and stared down at the ground. 'A name...' After a minute, he looked back up at Hotaru, a determined look in his eyes. "I've decided. My name will be Ryuunosuke."

Thinking this over, the dark-haired man gave the boy a contemplative look, taking in his shock of white hair, teal eyes, fair skin, and short stature. "Ryuunosuke, huh...pretty strong name for someone so small," he teased.

"Who're you calling small?" Ryuunosuke growled. A noticeable drop in the temperature accompanied his outburst and frost started to coat the ground around him.

"Woah, calm down! I didn't mean anything by it." Hotaru threw his arms up in a pacifying gesture. "Anyway, Ryuunosuke, let me officially welcome you...to hell. Home to murderers and traitors, demons and fallen gods; criminals of all sorts."

At this, Ryuunosuke once again lifted his gaze to take in his surroundings. "I thought hell was supposed to be all fire and brimstone." Indeed, in place of the fire and brimstone was an endless field of grass that continued on for miles in every direction with a few dead trees scattered here and there. The only indication that this place was a house of evil was the dark, ominous clouds that hung overhead.

Hotaru laughed, "That's reserved for those who are have committed truly monstrous crimes. Come on, I want to show you something."

The teal-eyed boy shrugged his shoulders and followed after the other man.


	5. Welcoming

~Chapter Four~ Welcoming  
After walking for who knows how long across the seemingly endless grass, the two males stopped at a wide path of dull-colored stones.  
Hotaru spoke first, "This way." He then made a left turn on the pathway and continued walking. Ryuunosuke quickened his steps to keep up with the taller man.  
"How long have you been here, Hotaru-san?" Ryuunosuke asked curiously.  
"Who knows? Who cares?" Hotaru replied flippantly. "Look there." He pointed to a large, lonely building at the end of the path.  
The building had very little color. It was mostly a bland gray with the occasional white curtains in the windows. Inside was a simple, elongated room lined with multiple doors and filled with a dozen people and creatures roaming around.  
"This way, Ryuu-kun" said Hotaru, opening one of the doors on the left.  
"Ryuu-kun?" the boy asked.  
"Ryuunosuke is such a long name, so I shortened it," Hotaru explained playfully. "Now, come. We musn't keep them waiting," he exclaimed, all the while dragging the small boy to a staircase that led deep underground. They continued in this manner until they reached another door at the bottom. Yanking the door open, the two entered to have hundreds of eyes glance up at them before returning to their previous business.

"This is the Tojikomerareta Tamashi Hall, or To-tama Hall for short." Hotaru swept his arm out, indicating the massive chamber with its towering stone columns that stretched up to the high ceiling above. The sides of the columns were decorated with carvings of intricate runes and fantastic battle scenes. Spread out along the walls were small, circular alcoves, some empty and some with groups of people huddled together conversing.  
The blue-eyed man proceeded down the hall. "We denizens of Hell are condemned to an eternity of atonement in this isolated realm with naught but this one sactuary to house us. The building up top is for the arrogant snobs who can't stand to be in the presence of us 'trash'," Hotaru remarked dispassionately. "Anyway I didn't bring you here to talk history."  
The two reached an alcove halfway down the hall where three other figures were sitting.  
"This is Ayumu, Haru, and Chouko; my partners in crime," introduced Hotaru with a smirk. The three in question, a teenage girl and twin boys, looked up at the new arrivals and grinned.  
"I see you found another one," the girl, Chouko, chuckled.  
Hotaru joined in the laughter. "Yeah, but this one shows more promise than any of you did."  
Chouko made an affronted expression. "How rude!" she exclaimed, before huffing and turning her head away.  
Ryuunosuke, however, was giving the other man a suspicious look. "What did you mean by that?"  
Hearing this, Hotaru's lips formed a small, devious smile. "We have a particular goal in mind and I think you have a certain...talent...that could aid us in reaching that goal."  
"And what would that goal be?"  
His smile widening, he announced dramatically, "To escape from Hell."

(A/N Tojikomerareta Tamashi Hall = Hall of the Trapped Souls; Ayumu = dream walk; Haru = sunlight; Chouko = butterfly child)


	6. Chapter Five Plans of Escape

~Chapter Five~ Plans of Escape

"How are you going to accomplish that?" Ryuunosuke asked.

He swept his gaze around, taking in all of their appearances. The girl, Chouko, had long blond hair and large green eyes. She was wearing a red and black plaid skirt interspersed with gold thread and an off-the-shoulder black top and knee-high black socks, topped off with three-inch cherry red heels.

The boys, Ayumu and Haru, had short messy brown hair and brown eyes flecked with gold, making them appear more hazel than brown. Other than the way they were dressed, the two boys looked exactly identical; no one would be able to tell them apart if they wore the same outfit. Haru was more polished and professional in a simple baby blue button-down shirt, slacks, and dress shoes. Ayumu on the other hand, was decked out in baggy jeans decorated with numerous zippers and chains, a flashy graphic t-shirt, and sneakers.

Ryuu broke out of his trance like state when Hotaru spoke again, "Here's what we are going to do..."

o~line break~o

*Ichigo's POV*

Yamamoto and the remaining captains stared at me intensely, some even glaring suspiciously.

"You killed a captain, yet you claim to have been under the control of a hollow. How do we know that you did not just kill him to take his position as captain? How do we know if what your friends are saying is true and not just you threatening them into cooperating?" Yamamoto demanded, eyes narrow and fixed unblinking on me.

At this point I'm freaking out. I know Yamamoto had never been very fond of me since I broke into the Soul Society to save Rukia and afterwards became a substitute shinigami.

"We will conduct a full out investigation on this matter; until we have come to a decision you will be held in a cell with reiatsu suppressing handcuffs."

I quickly cut in to shout back to the old man, "What I'm saying is true! I didn't purposefully kill Toshiro!"

"But nonetheless you did kill him and for that you are under arrest until proven innocent or guilty. Now take him away!"

Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes, "You must be joking. You're deluded if you think that plan will work."

Exasperated, Hotaru crossed his arms and pouted, "What's wrong with my plan, Ryuu-kun? I think it's flawless."

"Except you're forgetting one thing," Ryuu interjected crossly, "I don't even remember who I am and I don't know if I have any sort of power, so how the hell am I supposed to be of any use?"

The other man simply shared a look with the other three members of the group before smiling mysteriously. "Oh, I don't think you need to worry about that." He turned sharply to one of the boys. "Ayumu, what's your verdict?"

The one twin leaned forward and his eyes suddenly began to glow a brilliant shade of violet. "I see a great power buried deep within your soul. A plain of ice. A majestic dragon. Swirling storm clouds. A pillar of blue light. From the sleep of death the dragon of eternal ice wakes to unleash his fury upon the world."

Ayumu's eyes ceased glowing and he blinked, slumping back into his seat. Ryuu was looking at him with an astonished expression plastered on his face.

"What was that about?" the white-haired boy asked hesitantly.

Hotaru smirked and wrapped an arm around Ayumu's shoulders. "Ayumu here has a special...skill, you might call it."

"I call it dream walking," Ayumu interrupted. "It's where I got my name from. This ability has other applications, but the 'sight' is one of the most useful."

His twin chuckled, "Yup. Ayumu's our very own prophet."

Said 'prophet' glared at Haru and shoved him off the ledge he was perched on. The other just yelped as he was thrown to the floor. Chouko giggled at the antics of the brothers and even Ryuunosuke managed a small smile.

o~line break~o

"You ready for this?" Hotaru gave Ryuu a wide smile.

"As ready as I'll ever be," the boy grumbled.

"Oh, come on," the blue-eyed man exclaimed excitedly, "lighten up a bit. All you have to do is concentrate and locate that power that you have in the center of your being. Once you do that, the plan will be able to commence. It'll be a piece of cake, you'll see."

Ryuunosuke rolled his eyes. "Easy for you to say. I don't know wher you get your confidence from." All the same, he plopped down and found a comfortable sitting position, then closed his eyes and began to meditate.


End file.
